


Don't Look Down On Her Because She's Little

by Anonymous



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Playful Sex, Quickies, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, attempted femdom, proving a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there is one thing Marie Rose hates, it's when people look down on her because she's little. It seems she needs to prove that she shouldn't be taken lightly, or at least she tries to.
Relationships: Marie Rose/Reader
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Look Down On Her Because She's Little

Maybe you shouldn't have teased her so much; that had to be the reason you were in this situation, you kept making fun of her for being so short and that annoyed Marie. It was all in good fun though, you never meant any harm with your words and she knows that. Then again, "don't make fun of me because I'm little" is one of Marie Rose's signature lines, something you became very clear of just by knowing her never mind anything else. But did she really have to take it this far just to prove her point?

"Ah, see, ah, I told you not to, ah, make fun of me because I'm little!" Marie whined as she rode you, her hips bucking in your lap as she tried to assert herself. You patted on the head and said she was cute, that was all you did and she saw it as you taunting, she wanted to prove that she wasn't inferior because she was smaller than you.

She was like this all the way through your relationship; she tried to assert her dominance often and to do that she shoved you onto the bed and pulled out your cock, getting you nice and hard before taking you into her tight pussy. From there she started bucking wildly while telling you to take back your words but you refused, you wanted to see how far she went with this with your words making Marie growl before grabbing your wrists and holding them to the bed. You just let her do it, her expressions faltering as she rode you intensely.

"Don't mock me! In case you forgot, I'm the one in charge of our relationship!" She hissed before whining as she pushed herself further down on your cock. You asked her if she was sure about that, she did seem to be struggling after all just like she always does when it comes to sex - you can make her cum numerous times when you fuck her.

"Maybe it's your tiny frame, don't tire yourself out" you teased and Marie's cheeks puffed out in a petulant manner before she pushed her hands into your torso. "Idiot! I'll show you, I bet you think you're so much better because you're bigger than me!" she countered rather aggressively as she rode you more fervently, trying to show that she wasn't weak because of her size. It was adorable to watch her behave like this sometimes and you just rested your hands beneath your head, teasing Marie more by doing so.

"Jerk, I will prove him wrong, I'll show him that I'm just as good as any of the bigger girls would be" Marie thought before grabbing your shirt and shoving her tongue into your mouth, she had a fire in her eyes as she glared at you, trying to seem imposing but you kept a composed look in your eyes as you stared back. You even fought back with your tongue and over powered Marie's with ease so she pulled back.

"I bet you're already close, my tight pussy wrapped around you, I bet you want to cum already, but no, you will only cum when I say, do you understand?!" She hissed but you just said you weren't close yet, saying how it seems she was actually the one on the verge of orgasm and you weren't wrong. Your cock always shatters Marie's senses, she loves sex with you and even when she tries to be the dominant one she always cums first.

"That's not true! It's not, you're the one who's going to cum first, I can make you cum first, just because I'm little does not mean I'm not as good as any other girl!" Marie whined and you heard a waver in her voice, she looked desperate to prove her point. Yes she was smaller than other girls you knew but she was just as good as they would be, she knew she was.

You toned down your teasing a bit, telling Marie that you didn't even look at other girls like you did her and she blushed a bit at this. "That, that is besides the point! You made fun of me for being little so I'll prove that it doesn't matter! I'll make you cum first, just you see!" She spoke with determination as she balled up your shirt and started riding you even harder, clenching her pussy around your cock while shoving her lips against yours. There was a burning fire in Marie's eyes and as adorable as it was when she tried to be dominant, seeing her so determined to make you cum first was quite sexy.

"I love you" you said and she growled, telling you not to try and worm your way out of this. "You angered me, I'll make you regret your words from before" she said before silencing you with another kiss as she tightly gripped your wrists, imposing all her strength onto you as she rode you aggressively. Marie was in charge right now, she was the one in charge of this relationship and you will learn not to look down on her because she's little.

So you laid there, you laid there and watched as she tried so desperately to hold back her orgasm while also trying to make you cum first. She was doing very well actually, she felt like the dam would burst and the intense orgasm would shatter her thoughts but she held it back, you were actually getting close by now as well.

"Marie" you eventually groaned and she grinned, asking if you were close before yipping as you suddenly seized hold of her hips. The look in your eyes was just as intense as the one she gave you as you made the bet that you'd outlast her. She accepted the bet and gripped your shirt, leaning closer as she countered that you were the one at her mercy, you both grinned playfully at this as you dug your fingers into her hips just like how she enjoyed it and she knew what was coming.

One last motion; you silently agreed that the next motion would end this. You would shove your hips up and Marie would crash down into your lap, you would no cum but whichever of you does so first loses. You silently agreed on this and both of you acted as you gave the thrust as Marie crashed down.

You came first.

A hot deluge of sticky semen flooded Marie's tight pussy and she wailed as her orgasm was set off just afterwards. The dam broke and her juices rushed out of her as she came, it was the most intense orgasm she has ever had and her body seized up from it, you groaned loudly as well, cum,I got deep inside of her, shooting your load as you held her in your lap before she pushed you flat and fell against you while drooling.

"See?" She spoke weakly with a hazy grin. "Told you I would make you cum first, don't look down on me because I'm little" she drooled before you lifted her chin and kissed her, Marie quickly returned it and you held the kiss before parting back. You told her that you didn't look down on her because she was little, you told her that you don't look at any other girls like you do her.

"You're my precious rose, you know that" you said and she blushed heavily but a trembling smile turned on her lips as she said she loved you and you replied that you loved her too before sharing another kiss with her. Marie seemed happy to reciprocate, she seemed to have forgiven you but that doesn't mean you were finished as she sat up and started rocking her hips again.

"I still need you to remember though; don't make fun of me because I'm little" she said and you laughed, telling her you may need her to prove the point to you. Your hips started moving with her and Marie giggled as she told you that you'd never forget it again.

Maybe you shouldn't have teased her so much, that was definitely the reason you were in this situation. Not that you minded.


End file.
